


Tell me why

by parkkate



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Harry Potter, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Gift Fic, Inspired by Music, M/M, PWP, The Backstreet Boys to be exact, which I usually don't do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 05:05:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14325215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkkate/pseuds/parkkate
Summary: Draco's obsession with Muggle music leads to an interesting afternoon in Harry's office.





	Tell me why

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jadepresley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadepresley/gifts).



> Sadly, I do not own Harry Potter. All characters belong to J.K. Rowling.

“Hey, turn that up, will you?”

“Since when are you into music?” Pansy considered him for a moment. “Strike that. Since when are you into boy bands?”

Draco shrugged. “Harry took me to their concert. They’re pretty good.”

Pansy gave him a sceptical look before she flicked her wand at the wireless. Draco’s lips stretched into a smile. That concert had been their fourth date and since then, Draco was obsessed with these Muggle songs. For good reason; they reminded him of his stubborn, sentimental, caring, beautiful boyfriend.

The little music playing thingy Harry got for him was filled with songs that made Draco think of him. Who would have known Muggle music had such power?

Draco started squirming in his seat, suddenly feeling restless.

“You know what, I forgot, um, that thing, err, I was supposed to do.”

“What?”

“That thing… Gotta go. Sorry!”

Without a backwards glance, he stumbled into Pansy’s fireplace and took a pinch of floo powder.

“Ministry of Magic, Auror Potter’s office.” He heard Pansy snort before the green flames erupted around him. He didn’t care that he probably had the goofiest smile on his face as he stepped into Harry’s office. Unfortunately, he found it empty.

“Of course,” Draco sighed. He considered going back to Pansy or going home, but the longing for Harry kept him rooted to the spot. It was ridiculous, really. They had just seen each other last night. Surely, it wasn’t normal to miss somebody that much, to constantly think about them, especially…

Draco smiled to himself. He knew Harry had one of those music playing thingies, too. He walked over to his desk, opening drawer after drawer, rummaging through them until he found the little blue device. The only thing missing were headphones. Oh well.

Draco pointed his wand at the device, murmuring an incantation he hoped would work. Surely enough, the soft male voices he’d wanted to hear filled the room seconds later. He turned up the volume, not caring if anybody heard.

Smiling, he settled himself in Harry’s chair. Just because his boyfriend wasn’t there didn’t mean he couldn’t daydream about him. He closed his eyes, folding his hands over his stomach. He loved that song. Harry had kissed him for the first time while they had been dancing to it in his kitchen. Draco would never forget the look on his face; flushed and a little embarrassed. A quiet laugh rumbled through his chest at the memory.

His eyes snapped open when he suddenly felt a hand on his thigh and warm breath, ghosting over his face. Ever since he became an Auror, Harry had the tendency to enter a room without making even the tiniest sound. It had scared Draco shitless on more than one occasion.

“Hey,” he murmured, before he leaned down to kiss Draco. “What are you doing here? Not that I’m complaining.”

“I wanted to see you,” Draco whispered against his mouth. Harry chuckled.

“Does it have anything to do with this?” He gestured to the music playing device. Draco could practically feel the blush creeping onto his cheeks.

“Maybe.”

Harry chuckled again and buried a hand in Draco’s hair.

“That’s why I never listen to music while I’m at work. Too distracting.”

Draco groaned as Harry pressed his lips firmly against his and straddled him in one swift motion.

“But even so, I’ve been thinking about you all day,” Harry whispered. He moved his hips suggestively and Draco could feel his half-hard cock against his abdomen.

“Yes,” he breathed, absorbed in the sensation of Harry’s tongue moving against his own and his cock rapidly swelling in his trousers. He briefly wondered what the other Aurors would say if they knew Harry was practically giving him a lapdance in his office.

He threw his head back when Harry started sucking on his neck while unbuttoning his shirt. He wanted to protest when the added weight of Harry’s body suddenly vanished, but the only thing that came out was a gasp when he found Harry kneeling between his thighs, undoing his trousers.

Draco didn’t hesitate to lift his hips when Harry started to tug. He almost cried out when Harry gripped his cock and started to swirl his tongue over the tip. Draco’s fingers curled around the armrest, his back arching until it hurt.

“W—Wait,” he stammered when Harry started to bob his head. “I’m—I’m too close.” It was so embarrassing. Harry’s teasing smile didn’t exactly help.

“You _really_ wanted to see me, huh?”

“Shut up,” Draco grumbled.

“Gladly.” Harry lowered his head again and Draco thought he was going to explode from the heat and tightness of his mouth.

“H—Harry, I’m serious,” he groaned. He twisted his fingers into Harry’s stubborn locks and yanked his head back.

“Hey!”

Draco leaned forward, kissing him hungrily.

“I’d rather…”

“Yes?”

“I’d rather you bend me over your desk.”

Harry blinked, his mouth dropping open.

“Shit,” he hissed, throwing his arms around Draco and pulling him close until he was sitting on the floor with him. Draco wasted no time to rid Harry of his robes.

“I have a meeting with Robards in thirty minutes,” Harry panted as his cock sprang free.

“In that case,” Draco murmured, getting up. “Better get on with it.” He leaned forward, propping himself up on his elbows, his palms flat on Harry’s desk.

“Oh, fuck,” Harry groaned from the floor. Draco felt his hands on his backside mere seconds later. His forehead hit the desk when Harry started to caress his cheeks with open-mouthed kisses.

“Harry,” he moaned. “We don’t have time for— Fuck!” A violent shiver went through him when Harry’s tongue dipped into his cleft. He should have known Harry didn’t care how much time they had. He never passed up a chance to eat Draco out.

Draco stretched out his arms, gripping the edge of the desk, as Harry spread his cheeks apart and teased him with his tongue mercilessly. It took everything in him not to push his arse more firmly against Harry’s face. He moaned shamelessly when Harry cupped his balls and started to massage them.

“If you— Ah! If you don’t put your cock inside me now— Oh, fuck!” Draco shuddered as Harry hummed and started to suck at his sensitive skin.

“So impatient,” he muttered in an amused tone. Draco heard him move and murmur a spell. He peeked over his shoulder to see Harry stroking his own cock, already coated with lube. He let his head fall back onto the desk when Harry rubbed a slick finger against his entrance. Draco gasped as he slowly pushed it in.

“Oh,” Harry said, sounding surprised. “You’re already loose.”

Before Draco could reply, Harry’s finger vanished and he felt the tip of Harry’s cock instead, slowly rubbing against him.

“Merlin, yes, do it,” Draco moaned, pushing back. They both groaned as the tip slipped in. Draco felt Harry lean down and kiss his shoulder blades, before his hands curled around Draco’s hips. He stayed bent forward, his chest pressed against Draco’s back as he pushed in deeper.

“Fuck, yes! You’re so—”

“Hey, Harry, would you mind turning down the— HOLY MOTHER OF MERLIN!”

Draco’s head snapped up. Shit!

“Why, Harry? WHY?”

“Ron,” Harry bellowed. “Don’t you know how to knock?”

“Don’t _you_ know how to use a locking spell?”

Harry moved, pushing his cock in deeper in the process and making it impossible for Draco not to moan.

“Oh, for the love of— Seriously, Harry, WHY?” Weasley turned around, his shoulders stiff. “How was I supposed to know you had… company.”

“Honestly, Ron, you should know better than to burst into a room while the Backstreet Boys are playing.”

“What does that even—” Weasley turned back around, only to turn bright red. “Whatever. Next time, lock the door. And don’t forget about the meeting!”

Paralysed with shock, Draco stared after him as the door banged shut behind him. He propped himself up on his elbows, frowning.

“I think I just lost my erection.”

He felt Harry’s hands roam his back, before he pushed forward, pressing his hips against Draco’s arse.

“Ah!” A delicious shiver ran down Draco’s spine, all the way down to his toes. “Nevermind. There it is.”

“We still have ten minutes,” Harry said in a husky voice.

“Thank Merlin,” Draco groaned. “But just so you know, this is the last time we’re doing it in your office.” He bit down on his lip when Harry pulled almost all the way out and slowly pushed back inside.

“We’ll see about that,” Harry whispered. “The Backstreet Boys and I seem to have a way to persuade you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :)
> 
> Say Hi on [tumblr](https://parkkate.tumblr.com/)


End file.
